Partner in crime
by Ran-Manwen
Summary: When Bonnie decided to help Stefan hide coffins, she couldn't have predicted how it would affect her life... Story starts in 3x14. Main ships: Klonnie, Stefonnie.. provides to interaction between Klefannie, Klaroline  maybe other Originals Rated changes!
1. Chapter 1: Being a date

„Bonnie, someone to you!" She lifted her body on elbows from her laying position on bed as she was reading grimoire.

"One minute!" she stood up quickly and ran her downstairs to be sure that her dad won't invite somebody unwanted in.

Tom Bennett lived comfortable life of respected businessman. He had no idea about amount of dangerous creatures creeping in the darkness and around his daughter. He liked to think that his only problem is rising up teenage beautiful daughter, but fortunately for him she didn't do anything what other teenage girls typically do. She got good marks, was responsible and there was very slight possibility she would be next teenage mama.

He knew of course about his mother-in-law 'witchcraft' thing but never truly believed in any of these. And to his happiness Bonnie never showed any interest in that kind of thing since Sheila passed.

Bonnie didn't really want to wake her dad from this blissful world of his dreams, so she did her best not to yell on Stefan Salvatore standing there in her door.

Stefan only smiled bitterly to her as he was doing it lately.

"Hi Bonnie."

"Stefan, such a surprise" She kept her voice calm when she realised he wasn't invited yet. Dad left them walking to his cabinet in the back of house.

"I came bringing gifts", he extended his hand and gave her some bag.

Bonnie took it reluctantly and looked into it. _No way! It can't be._ She stared back at Stefan while he stood leaning on the door frame with arms crossed over his chest. He raised brows questionably when he saw her glare.

"What?"

"It's a dress." Bonnie stated still shocked. "Why is it a dress?"

"We have to keep an eye on something."

"We?"

"Don't forget you agreed to be my partner in crime."

"This looks like ball dress, I'm not coming at THAT ball." She shook head and handed the bag back to him but he didn't move to grab it.

He seemed to not notice her gesture.

"Treat it as a business meeting. I'll be at 8 pm."

He turned his back but Bonnie called after him: "But ball starts at 7 pm.?"

_Salvatores are such self-confident manipulators,_ she thought after receiving no response.


	2. Chapter 2: Ball

**Thanks for all reviews and update's alerts you gave this story and my other writings :) I try my best to answer all of them and come up with interesting plots. So sorry it took so long to write that update but I tried to do my best.**

**Characters belonged to their rightful owners (CW & LJSmith).**

**Here goes next chapter (reviews will be welcome):**

* * *

><p>One thing was sure, as Stefan claimed, their late arrival made them main attraction of the evening.<p>

„Stefan..." Bonnie mumbled with her hand still on his arm. It was meant to be more than just one word but sudden attention of all guests took all her courage away. She felt like everyone could eavesdropped them. Rebekah was throwing daggers in Stefan's direction, Elijah was simply standing there and sipping his champagne unimpressed by their unwanted arrival, and the other Originals stopped their tracks. Klaus was gone and nowhere in the sight but it wasn't as if Bonnie cared about him. He was the last person she wanted to meet.

By the corner of her eye Bonnie noticed as one of the Originals, young with hazel hair and dark eyes left and went at the backyard. Probably to warned his hybrid brother.

Bonnie tugged her partner's sleeve to push him out of this damned downstairs, to push them further, into safe crowd. After one more, very long, minute Stefan finally lead her into the ball room and she left the breath she was unconsciously holding. They were stepping more and more between guests and there was no way to run away now...

Right from her place by Stefan's side, Bonnie could easily notice intense glare of her best friend's chocolate eyes. Elena couldn't have understand how she managed to bring the Ripper Stefan as her date. Her look was full of questions and hurt, although she was dancing right now in strong arms of elder Salvatore brother. Stefan smiled to her with his typical humorless smile and doppelganger turned her eyes away from them just to whisper something into Damon's ear. He only nodded and both left the dancefloor possibly to go at the terrace for some 'fresh air'.

"It is your plan for the rest of the evening?" Bonnie hissed to him as they started spinning around. "To drive away rest of your friends?"

"Funny, I was talking him the same thing few days ago" said calm voice behind her back. Young witch needed just one look at Stefan's clenched jaw to be sure that the voice belonged to no one other than hated Hybrid.

Her partner turned her in his arms one more time, just enough for her to face Original.

"Good party though some invitations must get lost somewhere in the way..." Stefan stated in totally relaxed tone. "And about this friends part..." there he made little break and pointed between him and Hybrid to emphasize his next words. "...I still manage to have the most valuable one close to me", he smiled again and push Bonnie closer to his side to show their bond.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his self-confident smirk and then glared at Bonnie's expression. Everyone, who knew her, could have guessed she didn't like being treated as some witchy gadget but right now her eyes didn't betray her disapproval as she was staring back at Klaus with pure hatred.

Young looking vampire standing behind him cleared his throat as the silence lasted a little longer.

"Lucky you!" Klaus turned his gaze back at Stefan and leaned forward whispering so low that only the three of them managed to hear it. "Wonder for how long..." Then he walked away leaving them all alone. Bonnie's heart was on acceleration again this night and Stefan just shook his head licking his lips nervously.

"Need a drink?" He asked after a minute not even glaring at his date and Bonnie nodded quickly. _After all, it's still party..._, she thought to herself clinging tightly to his arm.

* * *

><p>Klaus was just casually speaking with this bubbly-Blondie vampire as he noticed his approaching brother. He wouldn't disturb him if there hadn't happened something important. So using rests of his patience, because most of it was spent on standing in front of him inexperienced baby-vamp, he calmed his nerves and showed no irritation.<p>

"Kol", he stated simply as he stood beside Caroline.

"Is this your brother?" Question slipped immediately from her lips.

"Yes." he sighed obviously tired from dealing with her. "What's wrong?" His attention and eyes were focused on looking younger vampire.

"The other Salvatore showed up..."

"Stefan." gasped Blondie forgetting for the moment about presence of Originals.

"And?" Klaus asked impatiently but then waved this question away. "Never mind, I'll deal with him." and he started walking towards home.

But his brother called behind him, "He brought witch with him!" He only stopped in his tracks for a second, and then continued wishing Salvatores painful death in his mind.

Klaus felt how his irritation arose when he saw the said couple walking to the center of the dancefloor and starting waltzing. Bonnie's brown soft hair were draped slightly, so that her curls were asymmetrically falling on left shoulder when right side of the neck was totally exposed. Only jewelery she had were classical slim earrings and silvery shining necklace with some witchy sign. Stefan seemed to be proud of himself for bringing her here as his date and had no problem with showing it towards his ex-girlfriend. Klaus must have admitted that he totally understood Salvatore in that matter. Bonnie's dress was perfectly fitted. Corset of the gown was at full stretch but young witch looked as she had no troubles with breathing, then material flared and swam down from her hips.

Original chuckled at himself as he finally noticed that since few minutes he had been lurking in the background of his own living room and staring at one of his guest. He needed to make his presence noticeable to them. His chance came surprisingly quickly as the doppelganger obviously hurt by her ex's behavior left room with elder Salvatore brother. He heard as Bonnie reproached her partner for it.

"It is your plan for the rest of evening? To drive away rest of your friends?"

"Funny, I was talking him the same thing few days ago" he said feeling totally in control. _They surely weren't prepared for my arrival right at this moment,_ he thought as he took in their surprised expressions.

Stefan was the one who first covered his amazement with smug face.

"Good party though some invitations must get lost somewhere in the way..." His voice was full of playful tone. "And about this friends part, I still manage to have the most valuable one close to me", his smile and gesture as he pushed Bonnie closer to himself wake murderer in Hybrid. _How this __Salvatore manage to gain her trust?_ Klaus narrowed his eyes at his ex-brother and then his full attention turned to Bonnie. Girl surely wasn't happy from this confrontation and from Stefan's behavior towards her, but still she didn't pull away from him. And this was what worried Klaus the most.

_Wait, worried? Why the hell should it worry me?_ Klaus kept looking at girl, taking in her smooth caramel skin... green eyes... blood in her veins...

Kol coughed somewhere behind him bringing him back on Earth.

"Lucky you!" Klaus said bitterly staring right into Stefan's eyes, then leaned forward whispering in threatening voice, "Wonder for how long..."

As he was walking away he heard Stefan saying: "Need a drink?" and went further smirking to himself. At least they had enough reason to be afraid of him.

Now he only needed to find Caroline again. Bonnie, the witch, must have left the party immediately.

* * *

><p>"Elena, such a pleasure to see you" said Elijah taking doppelganger's hand to his lips and placing there a kiss.<p>

"We won't say the same..." hissed obviously irritated Damon behind her.

"I'm sorry if I interrupt you, but I'm sure you want to know what is it all about..." Original waved his free hand around them and didn't care to even glance at elder Salvatore. He was accustomed to his reckless behavior and chose to ignore his taunts long time ago.

Elena narrowed her big chocolate eyes on him. "And what it is about?"

Elijah lifted corner of the mouth in self-gratified smile.

"About family", he whispered leaning towards her and then he straightened up. "Niklaus"

"See you renewed acquaintance", Hybrid smiled dangerously to his brother.

"Alliances never too less" he responded coolly.

"Of course..." Klaus was looking around, obviously he hadn't paid attention to Elijah's bitter words. "Now, did you see Ms Forbes?"

Elder brother furrowed his brows confused. "Didn't you talk to her?"

"I take it as a 'no'" and with this he left them all confused. Elijah, because he felt something wasn't going right like in their plan; Elena, because she began to worry about her blond-haired friend; Damon, because whatever Klaus wanted from Barbie vampire it couldn't be anything good for them all.

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. She was gently stroking the horse when the Hybrid approached her. "I need you to do something for me, sweetheart."<p>

She turned around to face him. "And why do you think I would do it?" her arms were crossed over chest and all her pose was screaming 'stay away'.

"Maybe because if you don't, your bestie would be in danger?" He asked innocently stopping to not invade her personal space. _It's better to not push her buttons if I want her help,_ he thought cooling himself.

"Elena? Why? Isn't she needed to make hybrids?" words started slipping out of her lips in the speed of light.

"No." he sighed annoyed. "I want you to take your witchy friend away from here. My brothers don't... appreciate witches, and after years of being daggered who knows how they will behave?" He smiled slightly to her trying to show his best intentions.

"But wasn't your mum a witch too?"

"Yeah, the only one they could have stand", girl already took a lot of his time. He hided his left hand clenched into fist into the pocket, while the other he used to gesture during speaking. Caroline tilted her head, this gesture reminded her about Elijah. "Look, I didn't have time for this. All I want from you is to take Bonnie back home."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him not sure if she heard him properly.

"You care... why?"

Klaus winked amazed. _Have that girl just claimed I care about little Bennett witch?_

"I don't. I just don't want her here."

"Yeah, whatever." young vampire mumbled under her breath. "I won't do that."

Klaus clenched his teeth. There was no way he would let Bonnie stay here and this contrary girl would have helped him, no matter what.

"I'm sure it was just not-funny joke of yours, because either way I would need to find your mum tonight. I bet she is somewhere in the crowd." This threat worked just as he thought it would. Blondie pouted her lips and pushed by him to walk into mansion. Klaus smirked to himself.

Maybe something will go as he planned.

* * *

><p>"Car, what are you doing! Ouch, it's hurting you know?" Bonnie hissed as her best friend kept dragging her out of the ballroom and whole Mikaelson's mansion. Stefan left her side only for few minutes to walk around huge residence and it was enough for Caroline to get her. Now she was pulling her towards parking lot and her car. "What are you doing?" She asked as vampire pull out her car keys from bag.<p>

"And how does it look like Bonnie?" Caroline glared up at her annoyed. "I'm taking you home."

"No." caramel girl shook her head and took step back. "No way, Car! I came here to help Stefan. I can't leave him now."

"Look Bonnie. I'm not pleased about either but right now I must get you home. And I swore you as soon as I drive you there, I'll be back here to help Stefan, okay? So calm down and get into car." Caroline tried her best to make Bonnie do what was needed to be done.

"Explain me..."

"In the way." Caroline cut off the discussion and get into the car which was pretty hard in that dress. Witch just stared for a moment in amazement and then followed her.

Car sped up into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you want more detailed Bonnie's outfit, check on my profile and the necklace she had is the same from 3x10 when she faced Stefan in the basement and then she was putting it when Elena called her.<strong>

**To be honest, I don't care about neither Delena, nor Klaroline, nor Delijah but I'll use it because I want to keep them all in character and it just suits. *le shrug* Please give me sign if they are written properly and any comments you have. **

**Ah, and also, I don't care how it's going into the show it's totally made up by me story. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Scheming

**Sorry for so long absence of this story but as many of you might have seen I was posting other staff in the meantime, and you were so caught with "Wishful.. 3x20" and I chose to update that one as first and then other things... and to be honest, lately I lost a little inspiration..**

**About plot-line: I forgot to add one crucial information, in my story the main coffin wasn't opened and the characters still don't know who is in it (maybe only exception is Klaus). It's even possible that in the coffin would be other person than in the show.**

**Characters belonged to their rightful owners (CW & LJSmith).**

**Here it goes:**

* * *

><p>„So?" Bonnie spoke as they drove few more kilometres back to the town centre. Caroline kept her stare stubbornly on the road and caramel girl shifted impatiently on her seat. "Why we are leaving?"<p>

"Because Klaus asked me to." Caroline finally sighed.

"And you're doing what he asked since when?" witch raised her brows surprised by her friend's meekness. Caroline only bit her bottom lip and still kept her eyes on the road. "Caroline..." Bonnie's voice sounded like demand.

"I couldn't have turned him down!" Blond vampire throw her a glance and raised her voice full of emotions. "He mentioned my mum, Bon. And now when he has full access to my house I don't want to risk anything." She shot her friend another glance. "Sorry, I guess..." And her face showed real sadness.

But Bonnie couldn't be angry at her. She only wanted safety for her mother, wasn't it what everyone wanted for their dearest? So Bonnie only smiled reassuringly to her best friend.

"Okay, I understand." she stroke her arm in this calming way only she could do. "But why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have stopped him."

Caroline turned her face to her with written on it _again-saving-our-asses-?_ expression. "You did enough Bons, there was time for me to take into action. Besides...", there she glared back at the road, "...there was more than one Original, I'm not underestimating you,..." she added quickly as she noticed that her friend wanted to interrupt, "...but it could have been too dangerous _**even**_ for you."

Witch only sighed turning her stare on road in front of them too. After minute of silence she started talk once more.

"And do you know why he wanted me to leave?"

Vampire shook her head. "I have no idea Bonnie" She didn't want to share with her unbelievable observation. There was no way Klaus would have cared for her friend's safety. She already tried to kill him twice. If he was worried about something, it was only about possibility that she could have disturbed his next devious plan and if she gets this information, Bonnie would want to come back more then she already did.

That was what Caroline was thinking about while the said girl was sitting beside her, totally drowned in her own thoughts. They didn't exchange a word until they arrived to Bonnie's house. There she got out of the car and turned only for a moment.

"Call me tomorrow. I'll put extra spells to keep Klaus out of your home."

"Thanks, Bons." Caroline smiled her typical 100-watt smile.

"And keep an eye on everyone" her tone was back to seriousness.

"Yes, sir!" Blondie saluted still grinning. "Good night, Bonnie." and with that she drove away, back at the party.

"Good night..." repeated short caramel girl walking towards her doors and wishing it would be _really_ good, which meant safe, night for her left at the Mikaelsons friends.

She didn't know that they were observed by some male figure in the darkness across the street.

* * *

><p>Klaus downed next glass of champagne in one swallow when he noticed clearly annoyed Stefan walking towards him.<p>

"What did you do to Bonnie?" his voice was harsh. Klaus put a mask of astonishment on his face, though in his soul he was smirking satisfied. So Caroline did what he said her to.

"As a person who's not supposed to care, you care too much Stefan" he took another glass. "I didn't do anything to her, as far as I'm concerned, she's perfectly fine." Salvatore looked back in control and neutral again.

He even smirked at his last words.

"As far as** I'm** concerned,...", he leaned and looking straight into Hybrid's cold eyes hissed, "...I don't believe you." With that said he wanted to walk away but the Original grabbed him by his sleeve.

"Behave. You're alone now." Stefan clenched his jaw and shook his hand off his arm. He stormed out of the room and outside of the building furious.

Klaus smirked and lifted his glass up giving sign Elijah. His brother only nodded and walked away to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>"Can I cut in?" Elena turned her eyes at the direction of pleasant voice only to find that it belonged to Elijah.<p>

"Oh. Yes", she nodded trying to smile kindly though Damon stiffened and obviously didn't want to let go his dance partner. Doppelganger felt it instinctively and said to him in low voice, "Damon, please. I'll be fine."

"As always..." elder Salvatore mumbled under his breath walking away and leaving her side.

"Some things never change as I see", Elijah started casual small talk trying to make girl feel comfortable with himself.

"And other change too quickly", she snapped back obviously referring to his change of sides during the sacrifice.

Original only bended his head and whispered. "Right."

They were spinning around in silence for few more minutes until he brought up new topic. "And what with Stefan? I didn't see him tonight a lot with you?"

"Talk with your brother about it." she answered coolly. So maybe their plan had bigger chance than he firstly thought?

"My dear Elena, do you really think I or Klaus had time for gossiping like, no offence my dear, high school girls?"

"So why you're interested?"

"Catching up with latest events can make this dance even more enjoyable", he smiled to his partner slightly.

She raised her brows questionably but said nothing against it, and as they started turning in the opposite direction she told him about Damon's bite, Stefan's decision to ask for his brother's help and their departure. Then she really shortly and without any details described what Stefan had become and how they, Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah came back to Mystic Falls. There was a story about creating hybrids, freeing Mikael and then killing him by his brother. With this part of story he was acknowledged, but what he didn't know was that Elena thought that Stefan betrayed them stopping Damon from pulling dagger right into Nicklaus.

Of course he, thanks to his brother, knew perfectly that Nik's hybrids would have torn the annoying Salvatore within a second, if he did so. But enlightening the doppelganger girl wasn't his task.

So he listened her story till the end nodding in right moments and in other frowning _'confused'_.

"So it is it. All you had missed." she stated bitterly at the end.

"Who might know Stefan can turn out to be the Bad Brother", he spoke as to himself.

"You forgot he did it to save Damon", Elena said a little hurt. _So she still loves him? Okay, he will do it more subtly._

"Of course he did, I'm not denying." he bended his head showing her respect. "What I meant, is that it must have been rather horrifying experience to see your beloved one as such a..." he thought for a moment for proper word. Strong but not enough to make her feel hurt. "...monster."

She seemed to be out of words. How could she defend him against such painful truth? Elijah decided it was perfect timing to soak a little bit more poison.

"I truly understand now the lack of trust you gave him. If he treated his brother's girlfriend this way or was so indifferent towards your dear brother there must be no way to save his conscience." Elena still didn't manage to say a word in Stefan's defence but Original knew better than that. Sowed seed needed time to grow and this in the lover's heart needed even extra watering.

So when the song finished, he put a chaste kiss on her palm and left his dance partner to her own thoughts.

Walking by the entrance to the living room he recognised his younger brother's profile leaning on the bar. Obviously Kol was in the middle of his own task.

* * *

><p>"Liz!", Sheriff Forbes turned around as she heard calling of Mayor Lockwood, "Come with me, please...". She ended in lower voice as if she didn't want to spread panic.<p>

Elizabeth smiled apologetically to her interlocutors and followed Carol Lockwood out of the ballroom. As they finally found in the hallway, Sheriff cut the silence, "What happened?"

Mayor turned around to face her and said under a breath so none of the guests walking by would hear her, "Two dead. Girls, in one of the backstreets."

"Vampires?" and Mrs Lockwood only nodded, and Liz gulped not sure if she should ask the next question in this house. "Hosts?"

Carol licked her lips nervously and looked quickly around. "Each has an alibi." Unbelieving look on her companion's face forced her to further explaining situation.

"Mr Elijah was dancing with Elena, younger, Kol, drinking and bonding with Damon at the bar, Rebekah walked out with Matt Donovan, Finn was talking with me and Klaus..." she stopped for a second hesitating if to make her current only friend in the town upset but decided to better acknowledged her with facts, "... was with Caroline."

"With Car? Are you sure it was her?" Sheriff Forbes couldn't have believed her daughter would be so reckless. But Mayor only shrugged helplessly.

"Can we go now see the place?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yes of course." Liz ended back in her strong 'duty' tone. She followed her in the way out and to the mentioned backstreet.

* * *

><p>"So did you find your little witchy partner, Stefan?", he heard mocking female voice behind his back as he sipped the alcohol from held glass. "Or she saw through you and ran away?" He poured himself another drink and tried to ignore his ex-lover but Original was stubborn once she chose her victim. "Tell me... did this all pushing your true self deep down, lying to yourself pay off? Because I can't see it right now", she hissed right into his ear and he could have felt her cool breath on his earlobe.<p>

"Even if I answer, you won't understand", he spoke calmly not even turning his gaze at Rebekah.

"Funny...", she stated back in playful tone, "and there I thought that the only pathetic here is Nik. But clearly you've beaten him up in this whole _you-won't-understand-my-dillemas_ thing", she smirked.

Stefan didn't thought clearly when the next second he pinned the blond vampire to the wall by her throat fully vamped out. Maybe it was the hunger and lack of blood in his system, or Elena spending her evening in his brother's arms, or Bonnie's sudden disappearance and Klaus's possible involvement in it but he found himself attacking Original Vampire which couldn't have meant anything good to him.

How true was his prediction he found out the next minute as he was thrown on the nearest coffee table with Niklaus Mikaelson, himself, towering over him.

"Did you really thought me or my family so blindfolded with the party that we wouldn't have realised you tried to attack one of us? Or you changed not only girlfriend but also brains with your impulsive brother?", he cocked his head to the side as if he was really considering truth of this possibility.

"Your sister asked the wrong question", he shrugged trying to look smug.

"She has every right to ask you questions. _We_ _**are**_ in power here." He leaned forward and glared him right into eyes saying, "Answer her."

"It gave me trust of those who I wanted and thus far it gave me their love. I was fighting but in the same time I felt whole."

"Really moving..." Klaus cut him off slightly disgusted. "Does it satisfy you?", he asked his sister not even turning to her. (And good for her he didn't, because her reaction was totally different from his which alone, without reading her thoughts, could have gained her some dagger.)

"Yeah...", she answered weakly but got herself back quickly and repeated stronger, "It's all."

"Enough of this crap", Hybrid patted his old friend on the cheek and straightened up. "Back to business, brother."

He poured two drinks and handed one of them Stefan. "I have for you some lucrative proposition... You" here he pointed out his interlocutor with left hand holding the glass, "gives me back my coffin, I stop making you public enemy number one." Smirk which appeared on hybrid's face was unmistakable sign he would have done best on his promise.

Stefan knew well he would have regretted it later but he shook his head saying, "No."

"Think once more. I don't give the second chance and I'll destroy you piece by piece..."

"No."

"Well... I guess you made up your mind." The next thing he recognised was feeling of choking and Klaus's face inches from his. "Every bloody corpse in this damned town will be on your account. I'll make sure about this."

"They will never believe you!" Stefan barked furious and scared. _What if they do? What if his __brother would think he betrayed him? What if he would loose Elena? Again._ _There would be nothing worth fighting for._

"Oh me not. But I'm sure, they would see how dangerous you are, eventually, even without my _**personal**_ involvement", Hybrid smirked confident of the successful end of his plan. His smug face made his ex-brother from choice growl helplessly in anger. "Few dead here and there can have these effect..." He smirked again to emphasize the meaning of words.

"Now learn one very important thing, Stefan." Klaus hissed into his right ear, twisting his arm and putting a letter opener in his side. "Give elder some respect. And _**this**_ will be very important lesson for you since we stay here for longer." He pushed younger vampire on the floor with contempt. "You're nothing to me." he said turning on his heels to walk away as his sister did earlier.

"Maybe I not, but don't you forget something? _**I**_ still have the coffin." Stefan mumbled from his place on the floor, pulling stake out from his flesh and trying to gain Original's attention.

And he got it.

"I'll find it without your stupid conditions." Klaus throw over his shoulder, smarting his jacket. Then he just left.

* * *

><p>"Stefan! Stefan! Are you okay?" he heard some high female voice calling out there for him.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine." he murmured with still closed eyes.

"I wouldn't have said that", voice became familiar and sounded really worried. _Elena?_, Stefan thought hopefully, but immediately he negated it cause there was no heartbeat. "Common', drink it." Sweet smell of blood called to him and he snapped his eyes open clenching blood bag closer to his lips.

He didn't look around until he emptied the bag, just when he finished, he glanced up at his rescuer. "Car?" She smiled to him reassuringly.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." he gathered himself up from the floor. "How did you find me?"

"Hum?" she seemed to loose herself in own thoughts for the moment. "I heard your small talk with Klaus and as he left, I figured out you need some help."

"Ah." Stefan nodded still a little embarrassed that Caroline, the young, inexperienced Caroline, the one he had been learning how to be a vampire, saw him so miserable. "Thanks", he began to walk away when she called behind him.

"Do you believe they will stay?"

"Knowing our luck... yes." he answered brushing down his suit.

Somewhere in the background Caroline sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Who was observing Bons and Car? One of Mikaelsons? Or somebody new for the story?<strong>

**Baroline would be really important for the upcoming chapters, personally I believe that girls' friendship (with Elena as they are trio) should take more place in the show and it would make whole thing far more interesting. **

**Hope that you liked showing up of other characters. Really sorry for lack of Bonnie but it was all needed for the story.**

**I feel like I should have clarified the Rebekah scene.. so as Mayor Lockwood mentioned Rebekah was spending most of her time during the ball with Matt (AN: yeah I have soft spot for this poor boy) but I couldn't have described the cuteness of their bonding with each other as it was shown in the episode (AN: only to be destroyed by stupid Kol, mine didn't do it). We can assume that Matt said her to slow down because of her strong dependence on vampire part of her being. That's why she asked Stefan how he felt fighting his ripper identity.**

**And what do you think about Klaus's new plan? Obviously he wants to destroy Stefan. Yeah, he's an unforgiving bastard and doesn't take betrayal easily. [Personal Opinion: my need for bringing back Badass!Klaus is as big as my need for air]**

**And please REVIEW maybe this way you will get more of your dreamed ships (just add them to reviews, as story has no endgame yet, I'll try my best).**

**Next chapter would be more Baroline and maybe less secrets. ;)**


End file.
